The Search for Love
by Makigachi-chan
Summary: Hinata foi sequestrada. Naruto está confuso e não sabe o que sente. Sasuke planeja destruir Konoha e reconstruir seu clã. O que vai acontecer afinal? Essa história ainda terá muitas surpresas e muuuito romance...
1. Capítulo 1- Sequestro

Minha primeira Fanfic espero que gostem

**Capítulo 1- Sequestro**

Era uma noite fria e chuvosa, na mansão Hyuuga, sua herdeira dormia com sonhos perturbadores, sonhos os quais a assustavam... Ela se debatia violentamente em sua cama enquanto ventos fortes batiam em sua janela. Silenciosamente algo entra em seu aposento... Ou talvez, alguém.

Sim, era alguém, e esse alguém a observava com olhos sem emoção. A herdeira dos Hyuuga, Hinata, acordou em um sobressalto após chegar ao limite de seus pesadelos. Ela encarava o vazio e suava frio. Sentiu uma presença estranha, mas nada viu.

Decidiu que não queria voltar a dormir, ou melhor, não queria voltar a ter aqueles pesadelos misteriosos. Levantou-se da cama e dirigiu-se a cozinha, precisava de água, bem gelada.

Caminhou até a cozinha, os trovões a assustavam um pouco durante o caminho. Ela estava com uma longa camisa branca que ia até a metade das coxas e um robe felpudo também branco, este estava aberto e a fita que devia o amarrar arrastava-se no chão.

Ao chegar na cozinha, foi direto para a geladeira, pegou um copo de vidro e o encheu de água. Bebeu em um único gole, encheu novamente o copo, mas não bebeu, voltou para seu quarto com o copo na mão, pretendendo deixa-lo ao lado de sua cama, caso precisasse de mais água. Mas ao abrir a porta de seu quarto se deparou com um vulto negro e antes que pudesse ver em qual direção ele foi, ela já estava presa por mãos que tapavam sua boca e impediam seu movimento com as mãos. Seu copo caiu e quebrou ao atingir ao chão.

A pessoa que a segura a leva rapidamente para fora da Mansão Hyuuga, Hinata não consegue reagir imediatamente, mas entedia a situação: ela estava sendo sequestrada! O motivo? Ela não sabia, talvez por causa de seu Byakugan, mas não tinha tempo para pensar. Ao colocar seus pés no chão ela consegue se livrar das mãos de seu sequestrador e o empurra forte para poder se virar e o encarar em posição de luta. O sequestrador se recupera rápido do impacto e em uma postura calma a olha e diz com um tom de voz calmo, mas também sombrio:

- Há quanto tempo Hinata! Parece que melhorou seu taijutsu já que conseguiu se livrar de mim tão facilmente... Pena que não será suficiente!

Ao notar quem estava á sua frente, quem era o dono daquela voz ela entra em choque e gagueja:

-Não pode ser! Você... VOCÊ... VOCÊ É...

- Sim...Sim, isso mesmo! Sou exatamente quem você pensa que sou, mas não tenho tempo para perder aqui. Vou te levar junto comigo agora mesmo! – Disse a voz, interrompendo a fala de Hinata.

Aqueles olhos frios a encara e algo acontece na mente de Hinata: " O que é isso? O que... está... acontecendo?... Será... um...genjutsu?..." Hinata pensa enquanto seu corpo e mente ficam cada vez mais exaustos e ela desmaia.

Próximo capítulo sai logo logo... Esse ficou bem curtinho... ;D


	2. Capítulo 2- Missão Rank S

Respondendo a algumas perguntas:

Wonderje, obrigada por ler minha fic... Bem as atualizações eu tentarei ser mais rápida possível, se minha criatividade me permitir tentarei postar 1 capítulo por dia. ;D

Seu palpite de ser o Hizashi foi bom, mas não é ele... Vai ser uma surpresa e tanto... Quero adicionar também que eu sou mto viajada p criar histórias então ela vai ser bem loka ok? Mas espero que goste.

Probabilidades de acontecer um Sasusaku? Axo que são grandes, eu amo esse couple, mas vou adiantar q o Sasuke vai se apaixonar por outra garota primeiro...

Vish falei demais kkkkk Continuem acompanhando a fanfic... bjos (^_^)

**Capítulo 2- Missão Rank S**

"Onde estou? Que lugar é esse? Por que... minha cabeça dói tanto?" A Hyuuga se perguntava enquanto abria os olhos lentamente. Ao olhar á sua volta, viu que estava em um quarto escuro, iluminado por apenas uma vela de tamanho médio. Parecia que já fazia um tempo que ela estava acesa, a julgar pelo tanto que já havia derretido. "Por quanto tempo estou desacordada? A última coisa de que me lembro foi ter visto aqueles olhos que não via faz tanto tempo... Aqueles olhos, daquela pessoa...Não! Não pode ser, pare de pensar nisso." Pensa, tentando se lembrar do que havia acontecido. Devagar, ela senta na beira da cama onde estava deitada, sua camisa branca que usava como pijama e seu robe não pareciam sujos. Hinata tenta ficar em pé, mas se desequilibra e cai na cama, estava fraca, o que quer que tenha acontecido com ela, havia a deixado debilitada.

Ela olha melhor o quarto, ele estava praticamente vazio, não era muito grande, havia apenas a cama onde estava e uma pequena estante a qual a vela estava localizada. Conseguiu ver também uma porta, estava um pouco mais á frente dela. " Será que está trancada? Provavelmente sim...".

Mesmo sabendo que deveria sair dali, Hinata decide deitar mais um pouco. Não iria conseguir fazer nada naquele estado que estava. Ela fecha os olhos e lentamente adormece.

* * *

Enquanto isso na sala da Hokage...

- Conte tudo o que você viu Hanabi.- Ordena a Hokage

- Bem, era tarde da noite e eu estava dormindo como todo mundo. Mas eu acordo com um barulho de copo se quebrando no chão. Curiosa, eu me levantei e fui em direção ao barulho... Eu ia para a cozinha e passei em frente ao quarto de minha irmã e vi os cacos de vidro em frente ao quarto dela, mas não a achei. Fui procura-la e ela não estava em lugar algum!- Contava a mais nova do clã Hyuuga- Como estava chovendo, um trovão me assustou e eu olhei para a janela, quando fiz isso, vi um vulto branco mais a frente e imaginei ser ela, porque ela dorme com uma camisa branca. Fui tentar ver direito e percebi que ela estava desacordada e sendo carregada por alguém... um homem. Não consegui ver direito quem era por causa da chuva... Entrei em desespero e comecei a gritar...Procurei por alguém...mas...- Começa a chorar enquanto falava.

- Já basta!- Falou pensativa a Hokage

- Hokage-sama o que pretende fazer quanto a isso? Hinata é a herdeira de meu clã e só há um motivo para ela ser capturada: o nosso Kekkei Genkai, Byakugan. Peço que ordene uma equipe de busca imediatamente.- Falou rigoroso o líder do clã e também pai de Hinata, Hiashi Hyuuga.

- Eu sei o que devo fazer. Mas não sabemos quem a sequestrou, é uma missão arriscada. Peço que se retire para que eu tome minha decisão.

- Está certo. Mas para ir atrás de Hinata exijo que pelo menos um membro do meu clã vá junto.

A Hokage concorda e o líder do clã Hyuuga e sua filha mais nova se retiram da sala.

-Shizune! Venha aqui!

_H-Hai, H-Hokage-sama...

-Nós não podemos deixar que o Naruto saiba disso, essa é uma missão cautelosa, e missões assim não são do tipo do Naruto. Ele nunca irá concordar com isso, já que Hinata é sua amiga. Mas não podemos permitir imprudências da parte dele.

-Entendido Hokage-sama.

Porém, Naruto estava atrás da porta da sala da Hokage e ouviu boa parte da conversa. Não que fosse o feitio dele ficar ouvindo atrás da porta (será? kkkk), mas por alguma razão, depois de ouvir o nome da Hinata e perdeu completamente a razão. Entro na sala da Hokage exigindo uma explicação.

- Tsunade-obachan o que aconteceu? Cadê a Hinata? Ela sumiu? Se for para mandar uma missão eu exijo particip...

-CALE-SE NARUTO!- Berra a Hokage, interrompendo o loiro. – Já está decidido, você NÃO irá nesta missão!

-EU IREI DE QUALQUER JEITO. Hinata é minha amiga e eu quero ajuda-la. Você não vai conseguir me impedir nem que me prenda sob SEGURANÇA MÁXIMA!- Falou o loiro com aquele olhar decidido.

Tsunade dá um soco na mesa, partindo-a no meio, depois joga os destroços pela janela, quebrando-a também... Ela estava com muita raiva, ela tinha sido contrariada, é óbvio que ela ficaria assim, mas não podia fazer nada para impedir Naruto de ir atrás de Hinata. Mesmo contrariada, falou:

- Tudo bem então Naruto. Mas não ouse atrapalhar esta missão. Trata-se de uma Kekkei Genkai muito poderosa de Konoha. Ela será de rank S. Já que está aqui mesmo... Chame o Neji, o Kiba e o Shino.

Naruto fez o que a Hokage mandou e em menos de 1 hora os três ninjas foram chamados e a missão foi explicada. Tsunade colocou como líder da missão Hyuuga Neji . Eles teriam uma missão e tanto pela frente.

* * *

Já nos portões de Konoha, todos bem equipados. Neji explica o que planejou para esta missão.

- Peguei o casaco de Hinata, Kiba poderá farejá-la mais fácil assim. Vamos nos organizar em linha reta: Kiba irá na frente para nos guiar ao caminho certo, Naruto ficará depois do Kiba para protege-lo, logo atrás vem Shino e eu ficarei por último para proteger nossa retaguarda com meu Byakugan. Entendido?

- Hai!- Falaram os três em uníssono.

"Iremos te salvar Hinata! Apenas nos espere!"

* * *

Tá bom eu sei... Esse capítulo ficou muito sem graça, eu estava sem ideia... Mas no próximo irá melhorar... Digamos que teremos uma MEIA confissão... kkkkk Bjos e obrigada por terem coragem de ler essa fic...


	3. Capítulo 3- Revelações

O cap anterior fikou mto ruim eu sei... Nesse colocarei umas surpresinhas hehehhe...

Espero que estejam gostando.. Para a minha primeira fic nem tá tão ruim como eu esperava que ficasse kkkkkkk (^_^)

Chocola-chan fikeii mto feliz por saber que vc gostouu... Axo que vc vai gostar ainda da mais fic, planejo ainda mtas surpresas kkkk Continue lendo e comentando prfv Beijosss

**Capítulo 3- Revelações**

Lentamente, muito lentamente, Hinata vai abrindo seus olhos. Sua cabeça não dói tanto como da última vez. O quarto continua escuro, mas a vela foi trocada. Agora ela está praticamente nova e é maior, ela ilumina um pouco mais esse quarto sombrio o qual a Hyuuga se encontrava. Sentada na beira da cama, ela tenta se levantar, diferente da última vez que acordou e tentou se levantar, dessa vez ela conseguiu ficar em pé e andou em direção a porta. Tentou ouvir alguma coisa, mas nada. Ativou seu Byakugan e começou a procurar por algo que não sabia o que era, talvez alguma coisa que indicasse onde ela estava, ou uma pessoa, tinha que haver algo. Ela então o vê, o cara que a raptou. Ela se lembra daquela noite chuvosa. Ele estava de costas, mas deve ser percebido que Hinata o observava com seu Byakugan, pois ele olhou para trás na direção dela com seus olhos frios. Isso foi o suficiente para Hinata desativar seu Byakugan e cair no chão de susto, ou talvez medo.

Sim, era medo. Ela tinha pavor daqueles olhos frios, mais frios que o de seu pai ou de seu primo. Naqueles olhos só há ódio e ambição. Apesar de ter se tornado bem mais forte durante uma luta, seu coração ainda era frágil, precisava ser protegido, e esse coração já havia escolhido seu protetor.

Com os olhos lagrimejando ela se lembra daquele que seu coração escolheu. Daquele que ela tinha quase morrido para salvar. Daquele que ela queria que a salvasse, a acolhesse, a beijas... "Não Hinata! Para de pensar isso! Pare de cultivar esse sentimento que nunca será correspondido!". Pensava triste a menina. "Concentre-se e ache um jeito de sair daqui. Se torne mais útil e comesse a agir. Apesar de ser fraca você tem o Byakugan e não pode deixar que ele caia em mãos inimigas.". Castigava ela mesma com esses pensamentos. Que logo foram substituídos por outros, como: "O que esse cara quer logo comigo?","É normal inimigos quererem o Byagukan, mas por que ele o quer?", "Não há outra explicação a não ser o Byakugan, eu não tenho mais nada a não ser isso!".

Hinata logo deixou seus pensamentos com o objetivo de agir o mais rápido possível, ativou seu Byakugan novamente na esperança de achar algo que a tirasse dali, mas nada. Aproximou-se mais ainda da porta e tocou a maçaneta. Claro que era impossível dela estar destrancada, mas não custava tentar... "Vai que ela seja fraca e se eu forçar um pouco ela se quebre e eu consiga sair... Que pensamento mais ingênuo, é claro que isso não ..." Hinata foi interrompida de seus pensamentos ao perceber que a porta estava destrancada e abriu.

Do lado de fora havia um enorme corredor que parecia sem fim, mas o que ela viu com seu Byakugan antes de encontrar o homem dos olhos sombrios foi que esse corredor leva para vários tipos de cômodos. O jeito seria andar e torcer para achar uma saída. O corredor não era muito estreito e era todo iluminado por velas. Hinata começou a andar devagar para não fazer nenhum tipo de barulho, o que era fácil para ela, já que era tão delicada.

-Ora... ora... Parece que o belo passarinho saiu do ninho.- Uma voz atrás de Hinata falou em tom de brincadeira.

Assustada, Hinata vira rapidamente para trás. Ela não reconhecia aquela voz, mas sabia que não era a do homem de olhos sombrios.

- Calma... calma... Não irei te fazer nenhum mal bonitinha. Sou Suigetsu. Está com fome? Você já está dormindo faz um bom tempo... Deve estar faminta.

- Eu... bem... O-Onde estou?- Perguntou insegura.

-Hmmm... Logo irá descobrir, mas agora vamos cuidar de você primeiro.- Suigetsu pegou no braço de Hinata e começou a puxá-la pelos corredores.

Hinata não sabia como reagir, a principio apenas se deixou levar por Suigetsu, mas realmente deveria confiar nele? Que lugar estava afinal? Hinata não tinha as respostas, e por mais que parecesse que Suigetsu não a machucaria, ele não parecia disposto a dar á ela essas respostas.

Chegaram em uma sala mais iluminada. Em seu centro havia uma pequena mesa de pedra com um prato cheio de frutas. Perto dele um cara de cabelo alaranjado que apesar do enorme tamanho, seus olhos demostravam ternura. Hinata tinha esse "poder" de ver o lado bom das pessoas, ignorando suas aparências, assim como Naruto tinha o "poder" de fazer das pessoas a sua volta suas amigas.

- Suigetsu! Não me diga que você a acordou?! Não deveríamos incomodá-la, você sabe.- Falou o garoto de cabelos alaranjado.

- Não me culpe por tudo! Eu apenas a encontrei andando pelos corredores dessa droga de buraco escuro! Ela deve estar faminta, e eu também, o que tem ai?

- Apenas pedi para os animais colherem algumas frutas para mim hoje de manhã. Elas estão boas, podem comer, tem bastante.

Hinata olhava os dois desconfiada. Nunca tinha os vistos. Mas realmente estava faminta, ela pegou uma maça e mordeu. Suigetsu devorava uma fruta após a outra e o outro cara apenas observava. Apesar de comer devagar, no final Hinata havia comido bastante e já se sentia muito melhor. O garoto do cabelo alaranjado que a encarava quebrou o silencio sendo educado dizendo:

- Desculpe, ainda não me apresentei. Sou Juugo. Você deve ser Hyuuga Hinata certo?

- H-Hai...Por favor, me diga o-onde estou.

- Está no meu esconderijo!- De repente aquela voz sinistra responde a pergunta de Hinata.

Hinata se vira para onde vinha a voz e finalmente pode vê-lo mais claramente. Agora tinha certeza. O dono daqueles olhos sombrios e cheio de ódio e ambição era mesmo Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Em algum lugar numa floresta mais afastada de Konoha...

Já era noite e a equipe designada para a missão de rank S para resgatar Hinata se preparava para descansar. Kiba e Akamaru olhavam em volta do terreno em que estavam para terem certeza que não havia perigo. Shino montava umas das barracas e Naruto a outra. Neji acendia uma fogueira e começava a assar alguns peixes que Kiba, Akamaru e Naruto pegaram de um rio que havia no caminho.

- Tudo certo! Aqui é seguro!- Avisava Kiba e logo depois Akamaru latiu em concordância.

- Tudo certo aqui também! Eu e Naruto terminamos as barracas!- Anunciava Shino.

- Certo então! Os peixes estão quase prontos. Depois de comermos vamos descansar. Eu farei a primeira vigia noturna, logo depois Naruto, Kiba e por último Shino.- Avisou o líder da missão, Neji.

Eles se sentaram para comer e, apesar das reclamações de Naruto sobre lámen ser muito melhor que o peixe que o Neji tinha assado e para os garotos não serem tão lerdos, pois Hinata estava em perigo, tudo estava o mais calmo POSSÍVEL... Até que...

-AAAAHHH DE JEITO NENHUM! Não vou dormir na mesma barraca que o Kiba e o Akamaru!- Reclamava o loiro- Ele tem PULGAS!

- Olha o jeito que você fala do Akamaru! O único com pulga aqui é você!- Defendeu-se Kiba.

- E quem disse que eu do falando do Akamaru?!- Naruto riu e mostrou a língua para o garoto.

- Ora seu...

- Basta vocês dois!- Neji falou em tom autoritário entrando entre Naruto e Kiba.- Naruto deixa de frescura e entra logo nessa barraca para descansar! Teremos um dia agitado amanha e não pretendo que me atrapalhe.

- Você também Kiba!- Continuou o líder- Não se deixe levar tão facilmente pelas provocações do Naruto e se controle, não quero me preocupar com você atrapalhando a missão também, o Naruto já basta.

- Viu idiot... Hei, isso ofendeu Neji!- Fala Naruto com uma cara desanimada...

Assim os dois, apesar de contrariados, foram dormir na mesma barraca, Neji foi fazer a primeira vigia noturna e Shino também foi descansar. Passaram-se algumas horas e era a vez de Naruto fazer a vigia. O loiro realmente não servia para fazer vigia, ele estava quase dormindo em pé. Mas alguns pensamentos começaram a incomodá-lo, o que o acordou de certo modo. Com os pensamentos o perturbando ele não viu a hora passar e logo era a vez de Kiba fazer a vigia.

- Hey Naruto! Sai dai! Já está na minha vez.- Avisa o moreno.

- Já Kiba? Certo vou descansar... Bem... Kiba...

- Que foi?

- Ahn... Não, não é nada...

- Fale de uma vez Naruto!- Falou Kiba impaciente.

- Eu sei que aquilo que a Sakura-chan falou para mim era mentira...Você sabe...Aquela... declaração.- Naruto falou meio tímido. (Axo que era ep 206 p quem não viu)

- Sim, eu sei. Mas ela apenas fez isso para que você não fosse lutar contra o Sasuke. Algo mudou na cabeça dela. Não sei direito.

-Fico imaginando se eu realmente amo a Sakura-chan. Talvez eu apenas goste dela... Mas... Amar? Agora vejo que não, mas não tenho certeza. Estou... confuso. Estou tão confuso que falei tudo isso logo para VOCE!

- Hey não me despreze! Naruto idiota!- Kiba o repreendeu, mas logo depois os dois começaram a rir e Kiba continuou- Talvez você perceba o que realmente sente pela Sakura apenas quando outra garota entrar em seu caminho...E... ah, esquece, nem sei mais se estou falando coisa com coisa. Mas espero ter ajudado. Agora vai dormir, senão amanha só vai me atrapalhar.

- Tá! Tá! Não precisa ficar me dizendo isso... Mas obrigado.

"Quando entrar outra garota no meu caminho?" "O Kiba só pode estar viajando..." Naruto pensava enquanto se dirigia para a barraca. "Hmm outra garota?" Por algum motivo que Naruto não sabia explicar, a imagem da Hinata veio á sua cabeça. Imagens dela ficando vermelha, desmaiando ao ver ele, e, finalmente, na luta conta o Pain, onde Hinata quase morrera por ele e aquilo que ela tinha dito a ela, ecoava em sua mente. E então ele pegou no sono.

* * *

Hummm a história da començando a se formar. O que estão achando? Me mandem rewiens please...


	4. Capítulo 4- Descobertas

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo a fic, quero avisar que ela está bem simples, mas logo um romance bem complicado vai surgir. (0_o) Mandem reviews

**Capítulo 4 – Descobertas**

Já era de manhã e a equipe designada para a missão de resgate já estava de pé, seguindo seu caminho, indo de árvore em árvore. Deste o começo da missão há 4 dias atrás, eles estavam seguindo Kiba que havia conseguido detectar um fraco cheiro da Hinata pelo caminho. Agora Kiba começava a sentir esse cheiro ficar cada vez mais nítido e forte.

- Parem!- Diz Kiba – O cheiro da Hinata fica mais forte aqui. Ela deve estar por perto. Shino!

- Entendido!- responde o amigo- Mandarei meus insetos vasculharem a área.

- Vou vasculhar a área também com meu Byakugan. Teremos de esperar os insetos do Shino voltarem, então vamos parar um pouco e descansar.- Fala o líder.

- O QUEEEE? Estão loucos? Temos que continuar a procurar a Hinata nós mesmos. Ela pode estar em PERIGO e... – Reclama Naruto (como sempre impaciente kkkk xp)

- E eu concordo com o Naruto! Ficar sentados SEM FAZER NADA não irá ajudar a Hinata de maneira alguma!- Naruto é interrompido por Kiba que o apoia.

- Naruto! Kiba! Prestem Atenção, teremos que esperar os insetos do Shino, eles são nossa melhor opção agora. Se estivermos mesmo perto do esconderijo do inimigo, deve haver ninja nessa área. Não façam ESCANDALO! A partir de agora temos que ser os mais discretos possíveis. - Fala Neji dando um basta no assunto.

Apesar de Naruto e Kiba não concordarem, já que estes são muito agitados, entenderam o que Neji quis dizer e se acalmaram um pouco. Naruto se acalmou até demais. Kiba se lembra da conversa que tiveram na noite passada e pensou que Naruto ainda estivesse pensando sobre isso. " Esse idiota está quieto demais! Ele não pode ser tão preocupado assim!" Pensava Kiba, até que um pensamento veio a sua cabeça " Não! Naruto não estaria...mas logo pela Hinata? Será?" Esse pensamento começa a incomodar Kiba que não aguenta e vai falar com Naruto.

- Naruto! Hey! No que está pensando? Você não levou tão a sério assim o que o Neji disse não né? Não fique tão preocupado, nós vamos sim conseguir salvar a Hinata a tempo e...

- Não é nada disso Kiba... é... outra coisa...- Interrompe Naruto

- Hmmm... Entendi...! Então você está apaixonado pela Hinata não é?- Fala Kiba com um sorrisinho malicioso. Essa frase deixa Naruto constrangido e ele se embaralha com as palavras.

- Naãão.. Bem... é que... ahn...

- Hahahahahaha então é isso mesmo?! Quem diria hein Naruto... Por isso você falou aquilo da Sakura para mim e...- Naruto tapa a boca do amigo e pede para ele se controlar e falar mais baixo.

Apesar de estarem preocupados com a missão, os garotos se mostravam descontraídos e ao mesmo tempo concentrados. Naruto e Kiba conversavam animadamente, mas ao mesmo tempo com o tom de voz baixo, enquanto espera seus insetos, Shino colheu algumas frutas e Neji vasculhava a área com seu Byakugan. Após terminar de vasculhar a área, ele conseguiu ver que havia uma espécie de esconderijo subterrâneo não muito longe de onde estavam, mas não conseguia achar nenhum sinal de vida dentro dele. Parou e comeu um pouco de fruta com o Shino, logo Naruto e Kiba estavam perto deles e começaram a comer também. Mas algo atraiu a atenção deles: os insetos de Shino haviam voltado.

* * *

Dentro do esconderijo o qual Suigetsu achava ser um buraco escuro. Hinata agora havia visto a pessoa que a sequestrou nitidamente, apesar de já achar que seria ele, ela ainda estava confusa, não fazia a menor ideia do porque dela estar ali, nem de onde era "ali". Como se tivesse lido sua mente, Sasuke que a observava com cuidado falou:

- Sei que você quer saber onde está e o que estaria fazendo aqui. Mas não fique me olhando com essa sua cara de assustada, não pretendo de matar. – Fala ríspido com ela. Hinata continua calada. Apenas o olhando, por mais que queira, ela não conseguia tirar o medo que estava em seus olhos.

- Relaxa um pouco Hina-Hime!- Suigetsu tenta tranquiliza-la

-Estamos em um antigo esconderijo do Orochimaru, ele tinha vários e este é um deles . Bem...Não vejo mal nenhum de lhe contar sobre meu plano Hinata, então escute com atenção. Meu clã foi destruído, ele foi completamente devastado por causa de motivos egoístas daqueles velhos estúpidos que tomaram essa decisão sem pensar no sofrimento que isso poderia causar a aquele que fora o assassino. Vinguei-me do assassino sem saber sua verdadeira história e por isso, agora, quero me vingar de Konoha. Eu destruirei aquela vila. - Conta Sasuke.

Isso apenas fez Hinata ficar mais assustada, mas ela ainda não entendia, o que a destruição de Konoha teria haver com ela afinal? Mesmo assustada e com medo, Hinata consegue um pouco de coragem e pergunta: -Mas... e-então... Por que estou aqui?

- Eu já estava chegando lá- Responde Sasuke- Quero reconstruir meu clã e quero que ele seja o mais forte de todos os clãs. Meus descendentes terão um forte poder ocular e também poderosas habilidades de luta. Você pode ser fraca, Hinata, mas as habilidades de seu clã são da elite. O estilo de luta que vocês possuem mais o Byakugan, eu os quero para o clã Uchiha. Após destruir Konoha colocarei este plano em prática. Os descendentes de meu clã terão como antepassados o último sobrevivente do clã Uchiha e a última sobrevivente do clã Hyuuga.

Hinata estava sem palavras. De todas as possibilidades que ela pensara, nenhuma delas chegava perto daquilo. Nenhuma era pior que aquilo. Ele falou de um jeito tão...técnico. Como se tudo fosse apenas uma fórmula matemática. Será que ele entendia o que estava dizendo? Ele queria ter filhos com a Hinata por causa de seu Byakugan? A herdeira do clã Hyuuga se sentia enojada. Não conseguira acreditar nas palavras ditas por aquele que antes fora seu colega de classe. Ele não podia estar falando sério, mas Sasuke não era do tipo que brincava. Sua cabeça estava confusa e começava a doer. Com as mãos sobre a cabeça, Hinata cai de joelhos no chão e lágrimas começam a escorrer de seus olhos. Seu medo e autocontrole haviam chegado no limite com aquela história. Ela não iria aceitar nada daquilo, não só o fato de ter filhos com Sasuke mas como o fato de destruir Konoha. Ela não podia permitir que isso acontecesse, mas nada podia fazer para impedir. Sua mente chega ao limite e ela desmaia.

* * *

Depois de um tempo observando Shino com seus insetos, Naruto perde a paciência e fala:

- Fala sério Shino! Anda logo com isso e nos conte o que eles descobriram! Precisamos ir logo até a Hinataaa.

- Calma Naruto. Tenha paciência. - Shino pede com calma ao amigo

Ninguém o culpava, Kiba e Neji também estavam ansiosos para saberem o que os insetos haviam descoberto. Mas pelo menos eles conseguiam manter mais a calma que o Naruto.

- Certo!- Começou Shino, o que atraiu a atenção de todos rapidamente. – O lugar se localiza no subterrâneo e parece ser um antigo esconderijo do Orochimaru. Hinata está lá e está bem, não está sendo mantida presa mas não consegue sair do local, já que a entrada e saída do local são secretas. Há dois homens que não conhecemos e um que já temos bastante familiaridade.

-QUEM? QUEM?- Pergunta Naruto impaciente de novo.

- Uchiha Sasuke! –Responde Shino

Esse nome foi suficiente para deixar não apenas Naruto, mas também Kiba e Neji paralisados. Muitos pensamentos começaram a surgir na cabeça de todos ali, entre eles o principal era: "O que ele quer com a Hinata?"


	5. Capítulo 5 - Me Espere, Por Favor

Chocola-chan seus comentários me deixam muito animada viu

Teremos sim muito mais SasuHina, acho que essa fic vai ficar meio compridinha apesar dos capítulos serem pequenos. Sou nova em fazer fics mas vou tentando cada vez mais ampliar um pouco os capítulos ok?

Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo e mandem reviews!

**Capítulo 5- Me espere, por favor.**

- Sasuke! – Chama Juugo com certa urgência. - Precisamos sair daqui. Os animais me informaram que há um grupo de ninjas alguns metros daqui, fui conferir e eles parecem ser de Konoha. Talvez estejam atrás de Hinata.

- Obrigado Juugo. Prepare armadilhas em todo este lugar e também do lado de fora. Eu e Suigetsu iremos na frente com a Hinata.

- Tente achar algum rio próximo e a molhe nele para tirar seu cheiro. Havia um cachorro no grupo, devem ter achado esse lugar por causa do cheiro da garota.

Sasuke fez um "sim" com a cabeça e logo pegou Hinata ainda desacordada e começou a atravessar árvore por árvore o mais rápido possível. Também providenciou um genjutsu em Hinata para ela não acordar e tentar fugir, já que não estavam mais em um buraco sem saída para ela.

Depois de alguns metros já afastados, Juugo se encontra com Sasuke e eles seguem caminho com mais velocidade. Juugo por ser mais forte se encarrega de carregar o corpo de Hinata em seus ombros.

A equipe de resgate consegue se esquivar de muitas armadilhas e finalmente se infiltram no esconderijo, porém assim que entram no local, uma armadilha faz com que tudo exploda. Eles esperavam por armadilhas, sim, mas não uma que explodisse o lugar inteiro. Eles foram pegos de surpresa e Kiba não consegue evitar de se machucar gravemente: seus braços haviam sido queimados e sua perna esquerda estava quebrada, os outros tiveram pequenas queimaduras e alguns arranhões.

- ARRGH! – Resmunga Kiba de dor.

- Neji, Kiba está com a perna direita quebrada e suas queimaduras precisam de tratamento médico, apenas o kit de primeiros socorros não será suficiente! – Alerta Shino.

- Desculpe Kiba mas, consegue sentir o cheiro da Hinata? – Pergunta o líder.

- Espere um pouco... ARGH... Droga! – Após tentar ignorar a dor que sentir, Kiba se concentrou um pouco e chegou a uma conclusão. – Não... Aii... Parece que nossos inimigos providenciaram que o cheiro fosse apagado. Há apenas um... Cuidado Shino... Pequeno rastro em direção ao norte.

Shino tentava fazer os primeiro socorros em Kiba, mas ele reclamava muito e por isso estava um pouco difícil.

- Hmmm... – O líder começa a pensar. – Certo. Não vai ter jeito. Teremos que voltar a Konoha e relatar a Hokage que a missão falhou. Fomos pegos de surpresa pelo inimigo. Pelo menos descobrimos quem estava por trás do sequestro.

- O QUEEEEE? – Kiba e Naruto falaram em uníssono

- Como assim "voltar a Konoha"? Ficou louco Neji? Hinata irá se afastar cada vez mais de nós. Temos que ir atrás dela agora e...

- Naruto não seja idiota! – Repreendeu Neji. – Olha nosso estado, olha o estado do Kiba. O cheiro da Hinata sumiu! Não temos como continuar a rastreando. E se encontrarmos os inimigos não temos condições de lutar.

- Se a culpa for minha, sigam em frente vocês. Eu fico aqui. Mas não podemos ficar mais longe da Hinata. Eles não podem estar muito longe, dá para seguir ainda. – Kiba reclama.

- Não há como prosseguir, Kiba. – Fala Shino. Ele não era de falar muito, por isso, quando falava todos olhavam para ele surpresos.

- Droga! DROGA! – Reclama Naruto para si mesmo.

Não havia como discutir, não havia chances deles voltarem a ir atrás de Hinata. Kiba estava realmente ferido e os outros estavam cansados. Teriam que voltar. Mas Naruto não queria aceitar. A ideia de abandonar uma amiga ele não conseguia engolir. Mas foi o que ele fez... ou não.

Um pouco depois de a equipe ter começado o caminho de volta, um de seus integrantes começa a ficar inquieto.

- Ahhh... Eu não aguento mais! Preciso ir ao banheiro – Naruto avisa e vai atrás de uma moita afastada o suficiente para fazer um Bunshin e mandá-lo voltar a Konoha enquanto ele iria atrás de Hinata.

- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. – Imediatamente seu clone das sombras aparece ao seu lado. – Certo! Você já sabe o que fazer. Vá!

O Bunshin parece enganar Neji, Shino e Kiba já que nenhum deles falou nada de mais quando o Naruto volta. O Bunshin fica mais calado, fazendo parecer que Naruto ainda está frustrado por não ter ido salvar a Hinata, assim nem Neji desconfia.

Kiba havia dito que eles estavam indo para o norte. Não era suficiente, mas Naruto tinha que tentar. Ele precisava salvar sua amiga.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke, Suigetsu e Juugo que carregava uma Hinata inconsciente se afastavam cada vez mais do antigo esconderijo. Depois de horas indo de árvore em árvore, a noite já havia caído. Sasuke estava distraído e não percebeu a aproximação de alguém, quando o notou era tarde demais.

- Devolvam a HINATAAAA! – Grita Naruto enquanto pulava em cima de Juugo que surpreso deixa Hinata cair de seus ombros. Sasuke, incrivelmente hábil, consegue pegar Hinata pela cintura antes que esta fosse ao chão. Pula para o galho de uma árvore enquanto Naruto troca alguns socos com Juugo.

- Ora... ora... Então o perdedor finalmente veio atrás de sua amada. Pensei que você gostasse da Sakura, Naruto. – Sasuke fala tentando provocar Naruto e dá um sorriso malicioso.

- Hinata é minha amiga e eu vou levá-la de volta a Konoha. – Fala Naruto, um pouco corado com o que Sasuke havia dito.

- Sim, claro. Igual você fez comigo certo? – Debocha Sasuke.

- Eu ainda não desisti de te levar de volta Sasuke. – Fala Naruto, lembrando da vez que tentou levar Sasuke de volta. – Mas agora meu único objetivo é levar Hinata.

- Não fale besteiras garoto. Você nunca iria conseguir encostar um dedo na Hina-Hime com nós aqui para impedir. Háháháhá – Suigetsu também debocha do loiro.

- Suigetsu! Juugo! Acabem logo com isso! – Ordena Sasuke, assumindo sua postura séria de sempre.

A luta começa, Naruto usa seus Bunshins e consegue acertar alguns socos e chutes em Juugo, Suigetsu apenas deixar ser acertado, já que no momento em que os golpes o acertam seu corpo se transforma em água. Suigetsu usa sua espada e consegue se livrar de vários Bunshins. Juugo acerta um soco na barriga de Naruto e antes que este pudesse se recuperar, Suigetsu o chuta por trás, fazendo bater direto em uma árvore. Já no seu limite, Naruto não agüenta e desmaia. ( Maki-chan: Gente dêem uma folga para o Naruto né, ele estava correndo sem parar para achar a Hina e quando a encontra ele tem que enfrentar 2 pessoas tadinho XP)

- Deixem- o ai mesmo. Precisamos chegar ao outro esconderijo. Se esse dobbe nos alcançou o restante da equipe deve estar próxima. Vamos! – Ordena Sasuke. Suigetsu realmente queria acabar de vez com Naruto ali, mas resolveu seguir as ordens de Sasuke.

Sasuke havia tirado o genjutsu de Hinata e não queria que ela acordasse por enquanto. Precisavam chegar o mais depressa possível no outro esconderijo. Estavam a alguns dias de distancia ainda. O esconderijo ficava próximo a uma pequena vila da região e ele tinha certeza que ele não era usado por um bom tempo.

Quando Naruto perdeu a consciência seu Bunshin desapareceu, para o espanto dos outros três garotos. Neji ficou completamente frustrado, mandou Shino e Kiba, que precisava urgentemente de tratamento médico, continuarem o caminho de volta à Konoha enquanto ele iria atrás de Naruto.

Demorou um pouco menos de um dia para achar o corpo do companheiro todo estirado e machucado no chão. Neji chama por Naruto e este abre os olhos lentamente.

- Naruto seu idiota! Como você faz uma loucura dessas? Você é um irresponsável. – Acusa Neji.

Com cuidado, Neji verifica se Naruto não tinha nada quebrado, como ele não tinha, pega um dos braços do amigo e o coloca em volta de seu pescoço, afim de ajudá-lo a andar. Iriam voltar a Konoha.

" Eu quase te alcancei Hinata... Espere só mais um pouco, por favor" Pensa Naruto.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Sentimentos Escondidos

Hello Pessoas!  
O que estão achando da fic? Mandem reviews!  
Nesse cap teremos SasuHina hein... Fãs de SasuSaku e NaruHina não leiam.  
Vamos ver se esse casal é fofo ou não... kkkkk

**Capítulo 6- Sentimentos Escondidos**

Depois de um dia e meio, Sasuke e seu grupo chegam a outro antigo esconderijo do Orochimaru. Já estava anoitecendo, mas dava para ver que o lugar não era usado por muito tempo. Estava completamente sujo. Mas ficariam ali por enquanto.

Sasuke ordena a Juugo a montar armadilhas nas proximidades enquanto Suigetsu procura algo para eles comerem. Ele vasculharia dentro do local a procura de algum quarto o qual pudesse deixar Hinata. Mas antes que pudesse encontrar um lugar decente, Hinata abre os olhos e vê o rosto de Sasuke. Ela percebe que está sendo carregada e sua mente fica confusa, queria saber o que havia acontecido.

- Não fale nada. Te deixarei em algum lugar para que possa descansar. Apenas não tente fugir... Será pior para você. – Avisa Sasuke ao perceber que Hinata o encarava com olhos que expressavam medo, dúvida e, ao mesmo tempo, ternura. " Como ela pode expressar com um olhar sentimentos tão distintos?" Sasuke pensava, mas logo abandonou o pensamento, se concentrando apenas em achar um quarto decente, logo o encontrou. Havia uma cama que estava um pouco empoeirada, também havia alguns insetos habitando o local. Sasuke apenas a deixou nesse lugar. – Eu volto logo. – Avisou e saiu. Ele estava pensando em arranjar algo que ela pudesse deitar sem ser ataca por um monte de poeira e também algo para afastar aqueles insetos. Mesmo achando estranha sua preocupação ele foi providenciar as coisas que precisava na vila que se localizava nas proximidades. Lidar com uma garota tão ingênua e que não planejava matá-lo, até porque não conseguiria, estava mexendo com ele mais do que imaginava.

Depois que ele fechou a porta o quarto ficou completamente escuro. Hinata começa a lembrar de tudo que tinha acontecido. Ela estava assustada com o plano que Sasuke tinha em mente, destruir Konoha e depois constituir família, aquilo era uma loucura. Que ponto absurdo de ódio e ambição era esse que Sasuke alcançou? Queria sair dali, queria poder avisar a alguém sobre o plano de Sasuke, pelo menos a parte da destruição, a outra ela corava violentamente só de imaginar, nunca conseguiria falar.

Hinata tinha certeza que alguém viria salvá-la, seu pai, por mais frio que fosse e achasse que ela era uma inútil, nunca deixaria um inimigo possuir o Byakugan, por esse motivo, pelo menos, ele ordenaria uma busca.

Hinata teria de esperar por alguém. Não teria como escapar despercebida já que todos os olhos ali a vigiavam. Teria que conviver com este trio por mais que não queria. Mas se era para ficar ali, não pretendia ficar trancada em um quarto escuro com insetos nojentos e tanta poeira. Queria ver a luz, ver o Sol, talvez até poderia limpar esse lugar depois.

Sasuke estava de volta ao quarto com um edredom e uma vela para iluminar um pouco o quarto e afastas os insetos. Ele colocou a vela acesa em um canto do quarto e estendeu o edredom para que Hinata o pegasse. Ela que estava sentada no chão se levanta calmamente e mesmo com medo e vergonha pede:

- N-não me deixe trancada aqui, por favor. Eu prometo que não tentarei fugir, deixe-me respirar um pouco de ar puro, ver o sol e me l-limpar. Estou usando essa camisa e esse robe a dias.- disse apontando timidamente para suas roupas que estavam imundas.

Sasuke a encara, suspira e finalmente decide aceitar seu pedido.

- Tudo bem... Mas apenas sairá acompanhada por alguém. - Suspira novamente e continua- Você ficou desacordada por um bom tempo, Suigetsu pegou alguns peixes. Venha!

Apesar de estar feliz e aliviada, Hinata se assusta com a última frase de Sasuke: "Venha!", parecia mais uma ordem do que um convite. Hinata apenas o seguiu.

Na manhã seguinte na sala da Hokage, a equipe reportou os acontecimentos, Tsunade ficou frustrada com o fracasso da missão e dos integrantes terem voltado feridos, mas entendeu a situação e disse que prepararia uma equipe mais qualificada e bem equipada. A palavra "qualificada" incomodou bastante os membros do grupo. Kiba e Shino chegaram mais cedo em Konoha, por isso quando foram falar com a Hokage depois de encontra Neji e Naruto, Kiba já estava sendo devidamente tratado com curativos e uma muleta para ajudar a andar com a perna quebrada. Naruto ainda não tinha passado no hospital, estava com ferimentos leves, mas mesmo assim passaria lá mais tarde.

- Tsunade- obachan deixe-nos tentar de novo essa missão. Não pensamos que o esconderijo iria explodir! Por favor, Tsunade-obachan! Eu preciso salvar a Hinata. – Implora Naruto.

- Tsunade- sama, também peço para que me deixe participar novamente. Hinata faz parte de meu clã e eu devo ir junto para garantir que o Byakugan esteja a salvo.- Pede Neji educadamente.

- Tsunade- sama, Hinata é minha antiga companheira de grupo, também quero salvá-la.- Shino também se pronuncia.

- Droga de perna! Tsunade-sama também quero ajudar com o que eu puder! – Fala Kiba. Ele realmente se sentia culpado pelo que aconteceu, se não tivesse se machucado talvez eles poderiam ter continuado a perseguição.

- Calados todos os quatro! Shino, você será necessário em outra missão com o clã Aburame. Kiba, não seja tolo e descanse, você precisa. Ajudará muito se ficar fora disso, mas não se sinta culpado por nada. – Explica a Hokage, como se lesse a mente de Kiba

- Certo Neji, deixarei você participar novamente da nova equipe. E quanto a você Naruto... – Continua a Hokage, porém ela é interrompida por um loiro que já havia tomado sua decisão.

- Eu irei. – Fala de forma decidida.

- Não vai ter jeito, certo Naruto?- Pergunta a Hokage já imaginando a resposta

- Com certeza. Prometi que a salvaria. Eu nunca voltarei atrás com minha palavra, pois esse é o meu jeito ninja!

- Certo então... A nova equipe será composta por Hatake Kakashi, Yamato, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji e Uzumaki Naruto. SHIZUNE! Veja se todos esses ninjas estão disponíveis e chame-os agora mesmo.

- H-Hai Hokage-sama.

Apesar de ter gente a mais que o necessário para uma missão ninja, Tsunade decidiu deixar como estava. Não poderia impedir nem Naruto nem Neji, Sakura era necessária caso acontecesse algo e eles precisarem de tratamento médico, já que a outra equipe teve que voltar devido aos graves ferimentos de Kiba, Kakashi era um excelente ninja rastreador e também excelente em luta, o mesmo para o Yamato, portador das habilidades do primeiro Hokage.

O sol quente da tarde já começava a aparecer. Após terminarem de comer os peixes da noite passada, todos foram descansar. De manhã, Hinata e Suigetsu tinham ido ao vilarejo próximo e comprado algumas coisas que estavam precisando. Hinata foi ao vilarejo envergonhada por estar apenas com aquela camisa imunda que antes era branca e usava para dormir, por isso a primeira coisa que comprou foi uma roupa.

Quando o sol quente da tarde já estava em seu ápice, eles já sabiam que devia ser mais ou menos meio-dia. Foi nessa hora que Hinata e Suigetsu chegaram ao esconderijo. A roupa que Hinata havia comprado e vestido era realmente simples e bonita. Era um vestido da cor de seus olhos e com uma estampa floral que a deixava realmente com uma aparência mais delicada do que já era. Havia um laço amarrado demarcando sua cintura e o decote, mesmo que comportado, não escondia os seis fartos que ela possuía.

Ao ver Hinata, Sasuke se sentiu completamente diferente. Muitas garotas lindas já tinham dado em cima dele, mas ele nem ligava. Com ela era diferente. Ela nunca tinha se interessado por ele e diferente de outras garotas ela o atraia. Ele realmente gostava da imagem que tinha dela agora: frágil, delicada, mas ao mesmo tempo decidida e alegre.

- Sasuke-kun! Juugo-kun! Voltamos. Comprei algumas coisas para gente comer! – Avisa alegremente Hinata. Ela estava realmente feliz, Suigetsu era muito engraçado e fez ela rir todo o caminho tanto de ida como de volta.

" Sasuke-kun? Por que ela me chamou assim? Só porque falei que não iria matá-la agora pareço inofensivo?" Pensava Sasuke, ao pensar, sua cara ainda mantinha-se séria, não demonstrando nenhuma emoção, mas por dentro estava realmente surpreso. Surpreso pela beleza e delicadeza de Hinata e também por um certo "-kun" adicionado ao seu nome.

- Comprei algumas comidas prontas. Pegue Sasuke-kun!- Fala Hinata, entregando para Sasuke algo que ela tinha comprado.

- Hai! Obrigado. – Agradece Sasuke.

Depois de comerem, Hinata avisou que limparia um pouco do esconderijo. Não gostava de lugares tão sujos e cheios de insetos repugnantes. Suigetsu ofereceu Juugo para ajudá-la. Sim, isso mesmo, ele ofereceu Juugo, e não a ele. Sasuke se mantinha sério o tempo todo, apenas observando. Depois de algumas horas o lugar estava limpo o suficiente. Não havia mais poeira, nem insetos e até as camas estavam limpas e com lençóis novos. Hinata e Juugo estavam cansados.

Já estava de noite e eles já haviam jantado algumas coisas que sobraram do almoço. Hinata ia para seu quarto ( que finalmente estava limpo) e se perdeu no caminho. " Ahhh esse lugar é realmente grande! É como se fosse um labirinto!" Pensa tentando encontrar seu quarto mas ouve algo e caminha até esse som.

Enquanto isso em seu quarto, Sasuke começa a lembrar em seu irmão, o qual ele tinha matado pensando que ele fosse um criminoso. Agora ele sabia da verdade por trás de tudo. Ele queria vingar seu irmão, queria destruir Konoha pelo que fizeram a ele e à sua família. Mas... nada que fizesse o traria de volta. E esse pensamento o deixa frustrado.

- DROGA! – Grita e dá um soco na parede, o soco foi tão forte que machuca um pouco sua mão, que sangra, mas ele não liga. Realmente só queria extravasar seu ódio. E uma lágrima solitária escorre de seu olho. Então, algo o surpreende.

- S-Sasuke-kun? Você está bem? – Pergunta Hinata, mesmo com medo devido a violência que Sasuke demonstrara contra a parede, ainda estava preocupada.

Sasuke retoma a sua postura séria e apenas diz – Vá embora! Não entre aqui! – Mas Hinata não parece dar ouvidos e entra no quarto. Sasuke se sentou na cama de costas para ela. Hinata se aproxima devagar e ao perceber o ferimento na mão do garoto se aproxima mais rapidamente.

- Sasuke! Sua mão! O que aconteceu com você? Por que fez aquilo? – Fala uma Hinata surpresa e preocupada.

- EU JÁ DISSE PARA SAIR! – Grita Sasuke e pega no braço da garota que já estava bem próximo a ele.

Hinata não aguenta a essa explosão de Sasuke e deixa lágrimas escorregarem por suas bochechas. Seus olhos da cor de violeta agora estavam molhados e isso realmente fez Sasuke se sentir culpado. Ele solta o braço da garota e pede desculpa quase que em um som imperceptível. Hinata limpa as lágrimas e percebe que ele é o que tá mais sofrendo. Hinata o olha e dá aquele sorriso bondoso e sincero que deixava Sasuke paralisado.

- Tudo bem Sasuke-kun! Está tudo bem! – Agora Hinata parecia querer acalmá-lo. E parece funcionar, pelo menos um pouco, Sasuke sente o ódio ainda mas não o suficiente para socar uma parede ou agarrar o braço de uma menina tão doce como Hinata. – O que aconteceu? Pode me falar Sasuke-kun. Ás vezes é bom se abrir para outras pessoas. Ajuda a acalmar sabia?

Não! Sasuke não podia falar nada para ela! Mal a conhecia. Estudou com ela por anos mas nunca havia falado com ela. Como poderia contar a ela sobre Itachi? Mas... Sentia-se tão seguro com ela. Como se ela fosse uma espécie de refúgio. Ele não deveria falar nada mas...

- Foi meu irmão que matou meu clã. Ele me abandonou e eu não tinha mais ninguém. – Sasuke pronunciava suas palavras de um jeito frio. Sério. Não emitia nenhuma emoção. Hinata apenas o observava, prestando atenção em todas as palavras. – Eu prometi que me vingaria e um dia o mataria. E foi o que eu fiz. – Seu tom de voz muda, ele está ficando mais e mais triste. – Ahh, mas que droga! – Ele suspira e reclama para depois continuar. – Logo depois que eu o matei, descubro que ele fez aquilo para me proteger e proteger a vila. Foi tudo uma missão...

Hinata fica espantada com essa história. "Então isso justificava todas as ações que Sasuke tinha feito?", "Ele deve ter sofrido tanto estando calado como sempre estava". Hinata estava chocada e triste pelo que aconteceu a Sasuke e tudo que ela podia fazer, ou melhor, tudo que ela fez foi abraçá-lo. Sasuke se surpreende com a atitude que Hinata toma, ela não o culpava, tinha ficado surpresa com ela mesma.

- Chore! – Pede Hinata. – Pode chorar! Desabafe e chore tudo que tem guardado... Sasuke-kun.

Agora Sasuke age por seu impulso, seu instinto, não importava quantas vezes sua razão gritasse "não" seu instinto gritava "sim" bem mais forte e mais alto. Ele abraça Hinata e chora. Chora até se cansar. Hinata o abraça mais forte.

Quanto tempo ficaram ali? 10 minutos? 30? Ou já se passara 1 hora? Nenhum dos dois sabia responder. Sasuke, cansado de chorar, adormece ainda nos braços de Hinata. Ela também está cansada e começa a fechar os olhos. Consegue colocar Sasuke deitado sobre a cama e pretende procurar seu quarto. Mas não suporta a ideia de ainda ter de procurá-lo. Seu cansaço a vence e ela adormece ao lado de Sasuke.


	7. Capítulo 7 - O Encontro

Respondendo á perguntas:

Kari-chan a fic é sim de Naruhina, mais antes tem também um pouco de Sasuhina, e o final tem Sasusaku... oopss falei demais heheheheh Continuem acompanhando a fic, e obrigada por estarem acompanhando a minha primeira fic, espero que estejam gostando, Beijos.

**CAPÍTULO 7- O encontro**

Já é de manhã quando Hinata acorda, ela começa a lembrar-se do ocorrido na noite passada, instantaneamente seu rosto cora violentamente. Ao olhar para o lado não vê Sasuke, ela fica um pouco aliviada, mas logo percebe que o mesmo estava a olhando em uma cadeira perto da cama. Seu olhar, apesar de não expressar, analisava Hinata com curiosidade...

"Como essa garota conseguiu que eu contasse tudo sobre o Nii-san para ela?" pensa Sasuke um pouco nervoso.

- S-Sasuke-kun...ontem...eu... ME DESCULPE!-diz Hinata escondendo o seu rosto, que estava corado.

Sasuke, interrompido de seus pensamentos, apenas suspira e responde:

- Não precisa se desculpar. Apenas esqueça tudo que viu e ouviu.

-H-Hai!- diz Hinata já se levantando e dirigindo-se á porta.

-E... Obrigado. – Diz Sasuke em um tom de voz quase que imperceptível, mas suficiente para Hinata ouvir. Esta, por sua vez, se surpreende com a atitude do rapaz, mas o compreende e apenas dá um sorriso gentil e sai do quarto.

"O que estava pensando ao agradecer essa menina? O que está acontecendo comigo?" pensa Sasuke, mas logo afasta esses pensamentos.

Enquanto isso a equipe de resgate enfrenta sérios problemas para localizar Hinata:

-Kakashi-senpai, o que faremos agora?-diz Yamato preocupado.

-Temos que continuar, vamos aumentar a velocidade! Vamos-diz Kakashi á todos de seu grupo.

Naruto ficou a maior parte da busca calado, Sakura ficou preocupada, pois o amigo que sempre era extrovertido e hiperativo agora estava realmente sério, ela se aproximou do loiro e começou a pular de árvore em árvore ao seu lado para poder perguntar o que havia acontecido.

-Naruto, no que está pensando? Nunca te vi assim tão calado...

Naruto que estava envolto em pensamentos, demora um tempo até ver que Sakura estava falando com ele.

-Sakura-chan, falou alguma coisa?-pergunta Naruto um pouco confuso.

- Naruto baka! Perguntei se você está bem.

- Ahn... Sim Sakura-chan. Não é nada de mais . – Diz Naruto, respondendo a pergunta da amiga.

Sakura não pergunta mais nada. Sabia que Naruto não iria lhe falar nada a respeito do que estava pensando. Mas ela imaginava ser algo com Hinata, e não era o fato de estar preocupado por ela ter sido sequestrada.

"Será que o Naruto... não, não pode ser isso, mais será?" pensa Sakura e da um sorrisinho para Naruto, que olha confuso para a mesma.

Hinata pede a Sasuke que á deixe ir colher algumas frutas por perto, o mesmo concede o pedido mais ordena que Juugo vá com ela.

-O que foi Hinata-chan?-pergunta Juugo, quando chega até ela.

-Eu quero ir colher algumas frutas por perto, só isso-diz Hinata tranquilamente.

Quando Hinata sai do esconderijo, sente o vento roçar em sua pele, e o sol aquecer-lhe, adorava essa sensação, adorava sair do esconderijo. Mas mal sabia a menina que a sua vida como a conhecia, estava prestes a mudar...

Não muito longe dali, a equipe de resgate avançava sem descanso:

Kakashi estava preocupado, mais não queria demostrar, ele para repentinamente e fala:

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-aparece ao seu lado no mesmo instante um cachorro ninja, que todos conheciam, o Pakku.

-Pakku, você se lembra do cheiro da Hinata? Consegue farejá-la?

-Vou tentar. - diz Pakku. Ele ergue o focinho para o alto, fareja, fareja e finalmente acha um leve cheiro de Hinata vindo do noroeste. –Encontrei, vamos-diz Pakku com ar de líder.

Naruto que esteve quieto durante toda a missão, desperta novamente sua animação e grita o nome de Hinata sem querer.

-HINATA! Finalmente... Estamos tão perto, me espere só mais um pouco!

Naruto percebe que o estavam olhando e que Sakura, Kakashi e Yamato davam sorrisinhos para ele, apenas Neji manteu-se em postura séria,o loiro ficou rubro de vergonha, e resolve deixar pra lá.

_  
Enquanto Hinata estava pegando frutas, Juugo estava ao seu lado a todo momento.

Ele sente uma movimentação estranha e então percebe que são ninjas, mais especificamente, cinco ninjas e um cachorro. Ele chama Suigetsu e Sasuke, afinal ainda estavam perto do esconderijo.

- O que foi Juugo? Não consegue se segurar perto da Hina-Hime? HÁHÁHÁHÁ-diz Suigetsu rindo de Juugo.

-Não é isso, olha!- e aponta para um local a sua frente, onde os ninjas acabavam de chegar.

Naruto vê Hinata e fica feliz ao vê-la bem.

-Ora, ora, ora, então o moleque não se cansou se apanhar não é?-diz Suigetsu á Naruto.

-Ora seu- é interrompido quando ouve uma voz fria e gélida vir de dentro do esconderijo.

-Parece que o perdedor veio novamente atrás de sua amada, NÃO É NARUTO?-diz Sasuke que acabara de sair de dentro do esconderijo.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata coram violentamente. Hinata realmente estava feliz em vê-lo e Naruto, apesar de não perceber, não queria saber de mais nada além dela.

"" Sua Amada?" Não o Naruto-kun não me ama... ou será que ama? Não se iluda Hinata" A garota tenta afastar esses pensamentos, pois eles a faziam sofrer.

Kakashi fala algo no ouvido do Naruto, que o deixa empolgado. Naruto por ordens de seu sensei, de repente corre em direção a Hinata, ele a pega em seu colo e corre com ela a toda velocidade.

-Suigetsu, Juugo, cuidem deles, eu cuido do Naruto-diz Sasuke

Sasuke corre atrás de Naruto, afinal não poderia deixar que seu plano falhasse.

-Bem isso vai ser divertido!-diz Suigetsu animado.

Suigetsu avança em Kakashi, com sua espada, fazendo Kakashi se defender com uma kunai, enquanto os dois lutavam, Juggo, com seu selo amaldiçoado ativo, avança nos três restantes, focando-se primeiramente em Sakura. A menina de cabelos rosados concentra seu chackra em seu punho direito e da um soco em Juugo, o fazendo voar longe, mais rapidamente se levanta e parte com velocidade total pra cima da menina, ela se defende se seu golpe, mas Juugo foi mais rápido do que ela e lhe da um chute muito forte, a fazendo ir contra uma árvore e desmaiando no mesmo instante. Yamato e Neji partem em direção a Juugo, que por sua vez se esquiva do ataque dos dois, Yamato usa seu Mokuton e o prende, mas de nada adianta, Juugo se liberta e parte pra cima de Neji...

Kakashi luta mais adiante contra Suigetsu, que desvia de todos os ataques do ninja copiador.

- Você é bom com a espada, mas é muito novo e inexperiente. - diz Kakashi enquanto lutava

-Eu sou muito mais forte do que estou sendo agora, prepare-se. -Diz Suigetsu com ar de vitorioso.  
_

Naruto já cansado de tanto correr, coloca Hinata no chão e ambos continuam há correr um pouco mais devagar, logo conseguem ver que Sasuke se aproxima deles com ira nos olhos. Naruto e Hinata correm mais rápido, a garota de olhos perolados vê Sasuke se preparando para pular em Naruto já com o Chidori em mãos, Hinata empurra Naruto e fica na mira do Chidori de Sasuke mas ao ser empurrado, Naruto ainda consegue segurar a cintura de Hinata... Fazendo os dois caírem de um penhasco.

Sasuke chega à beira do penhasco, fica furioso com o rumo que a situação tomou.

-DROGA! Cuido de vocês mais tarde. -diz Sasuke enfurecido.

Naruto e Hinata caem em um rio e são levados pela fúria da correnteza, Naruto havia ficado desacordado devido a queda e Hinata ficou desesperada, pois teria que conseguir segurar Naruto ao mesmo tempo que tentava tirá-los da correnteza. Hinata como resultado de seu treinamento intenso, consegue tirar os dois do rio, ao saírem Hinata leva Naruto para uma árvore ali perto e sussurra mais para si mesma do que para ele, "Naruto-kun, você me salvou, agora eu vou te salvar. Porque... eu...EU TE AMO NARUTO-KUN"...


	8. Capítulo 8 - Um momento a sós

Susan n.n que bom que está gostando da fic :D

Chocola-chan obrigadaaa pelas dicas viu... Vou fazer isso sim. Mas como é minha primeira fic não vou fazer tudo mto comprido e tal. Numa próxima irei contar mais detalhes viu.

Vou colocar umas divisões mais eficientes, as q eu coloco, quando eu passo para o some! Nossa estou mto feliz pelas suas dicas. Obrigada mesmo.

Então agr as divisões vão ser assim ********

Beijos a todos que estão lendo e nesse cap vai ter Naruhina. *0*

**Capítulo 8 – Um Momento a Sós.**

Depois de salvar tanto a ela quanto Naruto da violenta correnteza do rio, Hinata o encosta numa árvore próxima a beirada, se acalma, analisa a situação do seu protetor que agora havia acabado de proteger e chega a conclusão de que ele apenas está desacordado. Ela olha em volta do local e um pouco mais longe dali havia algo que parecia ser uma pequena caverna.

Hinata se esforça ao máximo para levantar devido ao cansaço proporcionado pelo rio, e anda em direção a caverna para verificar se alguém a habitava. Ela parecia abandonada, então decidiu que ficaria aqui. Voltou para onde havia deixado Naruto e , meio que o arrastando e meio que o carregando, ela conseguiu leva-lo a caverna.

Já estava anoitecendo, então Hinata saiu da caverna para procurar alguns gravetos que pudessem servir para acender uma fogueira. Quando voltou Naruto já havia acordado, ainda estava meio atordoado e parecia confuso, mas melhorou ao ver Hinata chegar, aliás, ele ficou animado e feliz.

- N-Naruto-kun você acordou! – Diz Hinata espantada e feliz. – Descanse mais um pouco, você está bastante ferido.

Realmente o garoto estava, parece que quando foram arrastados pela correnteza havia pedras no caminho que o arranharam, com certeza estava mais ferido que Hinata, parecia até que o loiro já previra as pedras e defendera Hina com seu corpo ou apenas agira inconscientemente disso.

- Não se preocupe Hinata! Eu melhoro logo e ... Aii! – Exclama Naruto enquanto tentava se levantar para ajudar Hinata com as coisas que carregava.

- Não se mexa Naruto-kun! – Ordena Hinata, mas de um jeito não muito autoritário, soando mais como um pedido. – Eu trouxe alguns gravetos, então vou acender uma fogueira. Também achei uma caixinha de primeiros socorros abandonada enquanto procurava os gravetos. Algum ninja deve ter perdido ou foi morto. Então... P-Posso f-fazer seus c-curativos N-Naruto-kun? – Pergunta a menina abaixando a cabeça para esconder seu rosto que agora parecia um tomate.

- S-Sem problema, Hinata! – Por essa o loiro não esperava, ele cora um pouco, mas não tanto igual a ela, mas logo responde e abre aquele enorme sorriso que encantava tanto a menina de olhos perolados.

Hinata conseguiu acender a fogueira, ela não era muito grande até porque a caverna era pequena e ela não queria chamar atenção de certa pessoa de olhos negros que poderia estar atrás dela.

Hinata pega a caixinha de primeiros socorros e se dirige a Naruto que até agora apenas a observava curioso, ou talvez estaria a admirando? Hinata vê que Naruto a olha e dá um sorriso gentil ao amigo.

- Naruto-kun... Eu não sou nenhuma ninja médica, mas Shino me ensinou muito bem a usar a caixinha de primeiros socorros, então não se preocupe. – Diz Hinata arrancando uma divertida gargalhada do loiro.

Hinata se senta em frente a Naruto. Ela ainda estava com aquele vestido que havia comprado na pequena vila próxima ao esconderijo onde ficava. Agora ele estava um pouco sujo e rasgado, mas nem chegava aos pés de quanto a roupa de Naruto estava, não fazia diferença usar ou não a jaqueta de tão rasgada que estava, a mesma coisa da blusa que usava por baixo. Sua calça estava mais detonada na parte abaixo do joelho, mas encima também havia alguns rasgões.

A noite já havia caído e parecia que nuvens de chuva começavam a se formar. Dentro da caverna, Naruto tentava tirar a jaqueta e a blusa. A jaqueta ele conseguiu sem reclamar muito de dor, mas a blusa estava sendo um pouco complicado. A cada movimento que ele fazia seus braços e o peito doíam. Ele estava quase começando a gritar com os movimentos, mas conseguia se conter.

- N-Naruto-kun, não se esforce tanto. Deixe-me ajuda-lo. – Hinata pede e Naruto apenas concorda com a cabeça. Um pouco corada, Hinata pega uma kunai que havia encontrado junto com a caixinha de primeiros socorros e corta o restante da blusa de Naruto que atrapalhava ele a tirá-la. Pronto, a blusa já era, mas finalmente havia saído do corpo do rapaz.

Naruto estava sentado no chão da caverna com as pernas cruzadas, idêntico a uma criança, esse jeito bobo dele era um dos motivos pelos quais fizeram Hinata se apaixonar.

Ela começa limpando os ferimentos dos braços. Ele mordia o lábio para não reclamar, aquilo estava ardendo, mas às vezes não aguentava e gemia o mais baixo possível de dor. Ela enfaixou-os e começou a limpar os ferimentos das costas. Para poder enfaixar as costas teria de limpar e cuidar dos ferimentos no peito do loiro e assim o fez. Naruto a olhava o tempo inteiro, apenas parando de vez em quando para fechar os olhos e morder o lábio. A imagem que tinha dela agora era perfeita, nunca notara antes de como ela era tão linda... Mas não apenas linda, também era cuidadosa, gentil e atraente. Um machucado ardeu em seu peito o tirando de seus pensamentos.

" Ahh isso realmente arde. No que estava pensando Naruto? Ela está cuidando de você e você tem esses pensamentos pervertidos!" Julgava-se a si próprio, mas ele não tinha tanta culpa assim, Hinata possuía sua beleza natural mas com aquele vestido rasgado fazendo o decote não ficar tão comportado como era antes e o fato do vestido ter ficado mais curto também...Nossa! Naruto podia ter aquele jeito bobo, mas era homem e não podia ignorar esses detalhes.

Enquanto Naruto tentava controlar seus pensamentos e os gemidos de dor, Hinata tentava se concentra mais nos ferimentos do rapaz do que no corpo onde estavam os ferimentos. Naruto dava duro nos treinamentos e por isso adquiriu um corpo escultural, mas sem exageros, simplesmente perfeito. Hinata também tentava não ficar corando, diferente de Naruto que tentava sem muito sucesso conter os gemidos de dor, Hinata estava se saindo muito bem para deixar um pouco da timidez de lado. Mesmo assim, corava um pouco quando perdia a concentração nos ferimentos e concentrava-se em outra coisa.

Naruto admirava Hinata, principalmente depois do que ela havia feito por ele naquele dia na luta contra Pain. Naruto agora sabia que Hinata o amava. Por outro lado, ele amava a Sakura, mas agora tinha algumas dúvidas quanto a isso. Havia realmente se magoado com aquela declaração falsa e isso mudara alguma coisa dentro de si. Kiba havia falado a ele que entenderia mais o que sente pela Sakura se outra garota aparecesse e mexesse com ele, assim ficaria claro o que sentira por cada uma. Ele não olhava mais para a garota de cabelos rosados do mesmo jeito de antes, mas agora olhava para a garota de olhos perolados de uma maneira muito mais intensa do que um dia fora com Sakura. Estaria ele apaixonado pela Hinata? Aquela garota o atraia e não era apenas pela beleza, mas também pelo jeito doce, muito diferente do jeito agressivo de Sakura. Naruto não conseguia mais se controlar. Queria Hinata. Não sabia se era amor, mas a queria. Seu corpo se aquece e ele começa a suar. Não conseguiria mais se manter calmo.

Hinata estava quase terminando de enfaixar as costas e o peito do rapaz quando percebe que o mesmo começava a suar. Hinata para o que estava fazendo e o olha tentando decifrar o que estava acontecendo, ia perguntar se Naruto estava bem, mas antes que dissesse algo, com as duas mãos ele segura em ambos os pulsos de Hinata. Isso a surpreende e ela começa a ficar preocupada.

- Naruto-kun! O que houve? Está com febre? Sente muita dor? – Pergunta a menina apavorada

- Hinata... – Chama Naruto tentando se conter.

- Diga Naruto-kun.

Hinata esperava por uma resposta, mas depois de dizer essas palavras Naruto não conseguia mais se segurar, puxa Hinata mais para si e a beija. Hinata havia ficado surpresa, mas o gesto de Naruto foi tirando ela de si mesma, ela o amava e esperava por isso a muito tempo. Os dois agora não mais pensavam, agiram por instinto e foram intensificando o beijo. Logo, ele não era mais o suficiente. Uma das mãos de Naruto ainda segurava um dos pulsos de Hinata, a outra mão explorava o corpo da garota, primeiro por suas costas, depois por sua cintura até q finalmente chega as coxas. A outra mão de Naruto solta o pulso de Hinata, agora ambas as mãos da garota envolvem o pescoço do rapaz, a mão que soltou Hinata percorre o mesmo caminho que a outra, chegando as coxas. Elas puxam Hinata para mais perto ainda do rapaz e assim seus corpos são pressionados um contra o outro. Nesse momento Naruto deve de fazer um imenso esforço para não gemer de dor, seus ferimentos ardiam com cada aproximação, mas ele queria ela, ele precisava dela.

Hinata não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, sabia que talvez estaria machucando Naruto com aquela aproximação devido aos ferimentos, mas não conseguia parar. Seu corpo era tão quente, aconchegante e atraente. Suas mãos ousadas que a envolviam tornava mais difícil sua concentração e logo ela se esqueceu da existência dos ferimentos, tanto dele como dela. Ela também estava machucada e também doía. Mas nenhum dos dois se importava mais com isso.

A chuva começava a cair do lado de fora e um vento frio entrava na pequena caverna. Claro que nenhum dos dois percebeu. Logo, estavam deitados no chão da caverna, Naruto em cima de Hinata. As mãos que continuavam a explorar o corpo da garota agora levantava lentamente a barra do vestido que ela usava. Não sabia se era certo, pensava se ela realmente o queria tanto como ele a queria. Mesmo assim seus instintos falaram mais alto e o vestido foi tirado. Naruto aproxima seu corpo do de Hinata, mas algo o impede de continuar. A dor de seus ferimentos havia ficado mais forte e ele não teve nem tempo de tentar conter seu grito de dor. Os piores machucados de suas costas, o local mais atingido, começaram a sangrar. Hinata compreendeu o que estava acontecendo e ajudou Naruto a sentar-se.

Hinata ficou tão preocupada com os gemidos de dor de Naruto que nem se lembrou de se vestir, sua roupa de baixo era discreta e simples, sendo toda preta. Assim que terminou de limpar os ferimentos e estancar o sangue, enfaixou-os. Naruto parou de gemer de dor, ela realmente sabia como usar a caixinha de primeiros socorros. Um silêncio foi implantado na caverna, Naruto de costas para Hinata, ambos paralisados, não sabiam o que dizer sobre o que tivera acontecido. Hinata cora ao lembrar como tudo começou. Naruto agora pensava na garota que estava logo atrás dele. Depois de tudo que tivera acontecido, agora ele tinha certeza que não estava apaixonado pela Sakura, talvez nunca fora de verdade. Amava a garota gentil e tímida que havia cuidado dele e, ao mesmo tempo, o deixado fora de controle e feliz.

- Hinata eu... – Começa a falar Naruto e a se virar para encará-la

- NÃO! N-Não se vire Naruto-kun. – Fala uma tímida Hinata que, automaticamente, havia coberto os seios mesmo com o sutiã com os braços. Ela abaixa a cabeça constrangida.

Naruto não se importa com o que a garota pede e se vira do mesmo jeito, mas por respeitá-la não olha seu corpo e coloca uma das mãos no queixo de Hinata para que pudesse erguer a cabeça da mesma e poder olhá-la nos olhos.

- Hinata... Obrigado por cuidar de mim. – Diz Naruto e em seguida abraça Hinata. – Eu te amo. – Naruto sussurra no ouvido da garota.

Hinata estava paralisada. Havia mesmo ouvido aquilo? Não era sua imaginação? Antes que pudesse dizer algo, Naruto se afasta de Hinata apenas para poder beijá-la em seguida. Não, não era sua imaginação. Estava realmente acontecendo. Naruto estava a beijando e alguns momentos atrás havia a tocado como ninguém jamais tocou, a feito sentir o que nenhuma outra pessoa havia feito. Mas um trovão a assustou, havia começado uma tempestade. Ela estava com frio e gemeu com o vento.

- Hinata, está com frio? Ah é... Você está sem... – Naruto não completou a frase, notara que Hinata estava começando a ficar vermelha, mas logo estava ficando roxa de frio. – Vou procurar seu vestido. Fique mais perto da fogueir... Droga. – Um forte vento entrara e a fogueira foi apagada.

Naruto começou a olhar em todos os cantos a procura do vestido de Hinata até que poucos minutos depois o avista fora da caverna sendo levado pelo vento para longe. A tempestade estava realmente forte. Uma árvore que estava do lado da caverna cai, tampando metade da entrada do local. "Nossa que susto, pelo menos agora entra menos vento aqui." Pensa Naruto tentando acender outra fogueira, ele consegue, mas o fogo não era tão forte. Hinata tremia encostada na parede do lugar. Naruto estava preocupado, não havia outro jeito.

Ele então pega o que sobrara de sua jaqueta e sua blusa e fala para Hinata deitar-se ao seu lado, Naruto usa os restos de sua blusa para fazer um travesseiro para ele, sua jaqueta ele usa para cobri-la, ele a abraça tentando aquece-la, o "travesseiro" dela era o braço dele e aos poucos ela para de tremer e adormece. Naruto a observa por um tempo, mas logo adormece também.

A fic não é hentai ok gente? Por isso não aconteceu nada de mais entre eles além de beijos e umas "pegadas" digamos assim...

.


	9. Capítulo 9 - A busca acaba

Oii gente! Vish demorei para postar esse cap né?

Gomen-nasaiii!

Chocola-chan Boa Sorte para vc! Vou torcer para q seja chamadaa ok?

Ai está mais uma cap. Confesso que esse ficou sem graça mas era uma parte necessária.

Beijosss

**Capítulo 9-**

A tempestade se foi, sobrando apenas uma fina chuva que foi sumindo conforme o Sol nascia, seus raios entravam em uma pequena caverna na floresta e iluminava duas pessoas que estavam dormindo juntos, como se fossem apenas um. Aos poucos a garota de olhos perolados sentia o brilho do Sol em seu rosto e começava a acordar. O garoto loiro parecia dormir em um sono profundo, não seria tão fácil acordá-lo. Aos poucos Hinata levanta, se afastando de Naruto. Ela olha para o garoto e cora um pouco ao se lembrar do que havia acontecido, mas por esse motivo ela também sorri.

" Eu te amo" Foi o que ele disse, a garota se lembra e sorri mais ainda. " Ele realmente me ama? Não posso acreditar!Ele... Ele me beijou e me aqueceu quando estava com frio... Isso realmente aconteceu?" Ela pensa e olha de novo para o rapaz que sorria e babava enquanto dormia.

A caverna não estava mais tão fria como antes, mesmo assim, Hinata não podia ficar apenas de lingerie, não queria pensar na possibilidade de Naruto acordar e ver ela nesse estado. Hinata então pega a jaqueta toda esfarrapada do garoto e a veste. Por mais que ela esteja toda rasgada, ainda era melhor que ficar sem praticamente nada.

Descalça e apenas usando sua lingerie e a jaqueta rasgada do Naruto, Hinata sai da caverna pretendendo buscar algo para comerem. Ela então se lembra que estavam perto de um rio e decide procurar alguns peixes.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

A equipe Kakashi já estava de pé, discutindo o que iriam fazer de agora em diante.

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

- Kakashi... Me invocando tão cedo... O que houve? – Pakku aparece e fica preocupado.

- Não se preocupe Pakku... Você consegue sentir algum rastro da Hinata ou do Naruto? – Pergunta o líder da missão, Kakashi.

- Não, nada... Parece que houve uma baita chuva aqui. Apagou todos os rastros que poderiam ser deixados por eles. – Responde o cachorro ninja.

- Ok... Obrigado Pakku. Até mais. – Se despede do animal e ele some.

- Neji, você conseguiu vê-los com seu Byakugan?

- Hmmm... Me lembro de ter visto Hinata-sama com o Naruto correndo, fugindo de Sasuke. Logo depois eles caíram de um penhasco e foram levados pela correnteza. Não consegui ver mais nada além disso. – Responde o Hyuuga.

- Então eles podem estar em algum lugar perto desse rio. Vamos até lá. Sakura! Como está se sentido? Pode nos acompanhar? – Pergunta o líder.

- Hai Kakashi-sensei! Desculpe-me por ontem, eu me distrai um pouco... – Diz Sakura pensativa. O motivo de sua "distração" era Sasuke e ela sabia muito bem disso. Sasuke só a fazia sofrer, tinha abandonado ela e a Naruto apenas para perseguir uma vingança, mesmo assim, ela o amava e lutar contra ele era um tanto... difícil.

- Não se culpe por ontem Sakura! – Fala Kakashi e a menina apenas sorri discretamente e volta a seus pensamentos.

- Kakashi-senpai o rio descrito por Neji está logo a nossa frente! – Avisa o usuário do Mokuton, Yamato.

- Hai! Obrigado Yamato!

Começaram a procurar por alguma coisa ou algum rastro da Hinata ou do Naruto. Conforme Neji falara, eles caíram juntos. Devem estar juntos até agora. Mas não tiveram que procurar por muito tempo.

- Hinata?! HINATAAA! Pessoal eu a achei!– Chama a rosada pela garota de olhos perolados os quais, agora, pareciam confusos.

Hinata estava ajoelhada na beira do rio e tentava pegar algum peixe, quando ouviu a voz de Sakura a chamar. Por um segundo havia ficado confusa, mas logo lembrou que ela e Naruto haviam sumido e deviam estar os procurando.

- Hinata-sama! Finalmente a encontramos. – Diz um aliviado Neji. – Mas o que aconteceu com suas roupas? – Agora Neji parecia surpreso e Hinata, corada.

- Neji nii-san! B-Bem eu perdi o m-meu v-vestido e... – Hinata começa a se enrolar com as palavras e fica cada vez mais vermelha.

- Precisamos que explique melhor a situação mais tarde Hinata, em um lugar mais apropriado. Mas agora, onde está o Naruto? Presumo que saiba já que está com a jaqueta dele. – Pergunta Kakashi.

- H-Hai Kakashi-sensei. Há uma caverna próxima daqui, ficamos nela durante a tempestade. Ele estava dormindo e eu vim pegar alguns peixes.

- Kakashi-senpai, seria bom nós comermos algo também! Ajudarei Hinata a pegar e assar os peixes. – Aconselha Yamato. – Também precisamos arranjar algo para ela vestir.

- Certo Yamato. Eu e a Sakura iremos ver o Naruto. Neji, vigie as áreas próximas para que ninguém suspeito se aproxime.- Ordena Kakashi

- Hai!- Responde Neji.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Na caverna, Kakashi e Sakura encontram Naruto dormindo, ele estava praticamente desmaiado. Como um ninja pode ter um sono tão profundo? Naruto era um ninja interessante... Antes de entrarem na caverna havia uma árvore caída na entrada, Hinata havia pulado ela quando saiu da caverna, mas Sakura usou sua força brutal para fazê-la em pedaços, mesmo com o barulho da Sakura arrebentando a árvore, Naruto não acordou... Na verdade, ele mal se mexeu.

- NARUTOOO BAKAA! ACORDAA! – Sakura grita, fazendo Kakashi tapar os ouvidos.

Naruto abre lentamente os olhos e encara Sakura, depois de alguns segundos a encarando ele responde com uma cara de sono.

- O que foi? Feiosa...

- O QUÊÊÊÊ? – Sakura agora estava brava e dá um soco na cabeça de Naruto.

- AIIII SAKURA-CHAN! Por fez isso? – Diz o garoto com cara de choro.

- E ainda pergunta? Estávamos preocupados com você e a Hinata e você está ai, dormindo como se nada tivesse acontecido!

- Se acalmem! Se acalmem! Não bata no Naruto, Sakura. – Kakashi interfere.

- Kakashi-sensei! Neji e o Yamato-taichou também estão aqui? Cadê a Hinata? Vamos levá-la para Konoha! – Naruto assume um tom sério ao se lembrar de Hinata e sua missão.

- Kakashi-senpai! Sakura! Naruto! Os peixes estão prontos! Venham! – Chama Yamato.

Sentados debaixo de uma árvore perto da caverna, eles começam a comer os peixes. Hinata e Naruto não trocam olhares por muito tempo, ainda estão envergonhados pelo o que havia acontecido noite passada, mas parece que ninguém notou muito isso, apenas Kakashi e Sakura desconfiavam de alguma coisa, mas não deram muita importância. Neji estava atento ao seu redor, vigiando para que nenhum inimigo se aproximasse. Não fosse Naruto falando sobre o peixe, tudo estaria muito quieto, até que Kakashi começa a perguntar a Hinata sobre seu sequestro.

- Hinata, você faz alguma ideia dos interesses de Sasuke em sequestrar você?

- Bem... Ele disse que pretendia destruir Konoha e depois... – Hinata começava a corar, como iria contar que Sasuke pretendia ter filhos com ela por causa do Byakugan? Devia pensar em um jeito de falar que Kakashi entendesse sem ter te explicar muito. – E depois... Reconstruir o clã j-juntando d-duas Kekkei Genkais. – Explica a menina, logo depois abaixa a cabeça para esconder o rosto corado.

- Hmm... Entendo. Ele quer reconstruir o clã Uchiha o fazendo mais forte.

Isso surpreende Yamato, Neji e Sakura, Kakashi também parecia um pouco surpreso, já Naruto parecia não entender o que a Hyuuga havia explicado.

- Isso é um absurdo! Juntar Sharingan e Byakugan? Nem sabemos se é possível! – Neji diz um pouco frustrado.

- É loucura, algo assim nunca foi feito! Pode haver várias consequencias! – Pensa Yamato.

- Mas como podemos ter certeza disso? Sasuke-kun poderia estar pensando em tirar o olho de Hinata não poderia Kakashi-sensei? – Pergunta Sakura, não acreditando que esse fosse o plano de Sasuke.

- Poderia ser, mas se ele disse mesmo "reconstruir o clã" então ele vai querer herdeiros. Ter uma família e mais pessoas. É disso que se precisa para reconstruir um clã. – Explica Kakashi.

- Ahn? Herdeiros? Família? O que tudo isso tem a ver com a Hinata? – Naruto ainda estava confuso.

- Naruto, você não entende? Sasuke pretende destruir Konoha e depois disso reconstruir seu clã junto com a Hinata, obrigando-a a dar a ele herdeiros que possuam o Sharingan e o Byakugan. – Yamato tenta explicar, deixando Hinata cada vez mais envergonhada e corada.

- Hmm... Herdeiros? E isso quer dizer que... – Naruto finalmente entende e fica surpreso e ao mesmo tempo frustrado. – O QUÊÊ? Sasuke? Com a Hinata? De jeito nenhum! Kakashi-sensei!

- Calma Naruto, por enquanto nada aconteceu! Sasuke planeja reconstruir o clã só depois de destruir Konoha, certo Hinata? – A garota confirma com a cabeça e Kakashi continua. – Primeiro teremos de voltar a Konoha e avisar a Hokage para ela tomar as providencias necessárias.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Logo depois de comerem, os cinco mais a Hinata, se preparavam para voltar a Konoha. Naruto e Hinata mal conseguiam olhar um ao outro sem ficarem envergonhados, logo todos perceberam isso.

-O que houve com vocês dois? – pergunta Kakashi

Hinata e Naruto mais envergonhados ainda respondem juntos:

-N-n-nada Ka-kashi-sensei!

Todos ficam surpresos com a reação uníssona dos dois e começam a rir, menos Neji, é claro, por consequencia fazendo os dois corarem mais ainda...

CONTINUA...


	10. Capítulo 10- Providências da Hokage

Minna gomen-nasai! Demorei né hehe... É que tava muito corrido pra mim, com o Natal e quase não tive tempo em casa! E obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic...bjosss.

**CAPÍTULO 10- Providências da Hokage.**

Todos se preparavam para sair da caverna, Naruto e Hinata continuavam a não se olhar, depois daquele pequeno "incidente" ambos se calaram de vez. Claro que, todos achavam graça nisso, menos Neji que estava concentrado demais à procura de algum inimigo com seu Byakugan.

-Todos prontos?-pergunta o líder do grupo, Kakashi.

-Hai!-respondem todos em uníssono.

-Então vamos, quando chegarmos á vila, reportaremos imediatamente a Hokage, em espera de novas ordens.

Naruto ainda pensava em levar Sasuke de volta para Konoha, mas... Precisava deixar Hinata fora de perigo e bem longe do garoto de olhos negros. Assim os seis ninjas, agora incluindo Hinata, partiram para Konoha.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Enquanto isso no hospital de Konoha...

-Kiba, você tem que descansar, você estava gravemente ferido, não pode sair andando assim!-diz Shizune ao garoto que insistia em sair da cama.

-E-eu não p-posso ficar aqui de braços cruzados, enquanto a Hinata corre perigo.- Diz Kiba

-Então acho que isso te aliviará, hoje mais cedo recebemos a informação de que Hinata foi salva pelo time Kakashi e está no momento voltando a Konoha.

-SÉRIO?! Ainda bem que o baka do Naruto conseguiu hahahaha-diz Kiba um pouco mais relaxado.

-Agora descanse, e sem sair da cama, ouviu bem?-diz Shizune, tentando soar brava. – Em dois dias no máximo você recebe alta.

-OK.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Se passado alguns dias, a sala da Hokage estava agitada. O time Kakashi havia acabado de repostar o que acontecera na missão.

-NÃO, ELE NÃO PODE ESTAR QUERENDO ISSO.-diz a Hokage furiosa... "não posso deixar isso acontecer, mais porque ele está querendo isso agora? Não importa, preciso proteger essa vila e todos que nela moram." Pensado isso, a Hokage dirige um olhar a Hinata que não o nota por estar de cabeça baixa.

Acho que qualquer um estaria se tivesse que reportar a Hokage que foi sequestrada para dar filhos ao sequestrador, mas isso não vem ao caso. Não agora que a vila corre perigo.

De repente Shizune entra na sala desesperada, pois tinha acabado de ouvir o grito de sua mestra.

-O-o que f-foi Tsunade-sama?

-SHIZUNE, MANDE IMEDIATAMENTE REFORÇAR A SEGURANÇA DA VILA, COLOQUE A VILA EM ESTADO DE EMERGÊNCIA NIVEL 3, NÃO TENHO CERTEZA AINDA, MAIS TEMO QUE UCHIHA SASUKE VAI TENTAR ATACAR A VILA EM BUSCA DE HINATA...e provavelmente vingança também. -diz a Hokage furiosa, mas a última frase ela fala com um tom mais sombrio que arrepia todos que estavam na sala, até mesmo Neji que arqueia a sobrancelha.

-H-hai! – fala Shizune baixo.

- Vocês já podem ir, creio que me falaram tudo, preciso pensar um pouco sozinha. – Então a Hokage dispensa o time Kakashi.

O time Kakashi se retira e já nas ruas de Konoha eles começam a se retirar. Era dia e estava quase na hora do almoço, Kakashi e Yamato apenas se despediram e foram. Antes que mais alguém pudesse seguir seu caminho, o loiro se antecipou e falou:

- Ahhh finalmente chegamos. Vamos ao Ichiraku Lámen? Estou doido por um lámen.

- Hinata-sama, temos de ir para casa, seu pai a aguarda. – Fala Neji, ignorando a proposta de Naruto.

Antes que Hinata pudesse responder ou pelo menos dizer algo, Sakura a interrompe, colocando um de seus braços em volta do pescoço de Hinata num gesto amigável.

- Não seja chato Neji, vamos no Ichiraku. Nós quatro que tal? Naruto, Hinata, vc e eu.- A rosada não podia ser subestimada, sabia que havia acontecido algo naquela caverna e queria descobrir o que, apesar de já imaginar. Hinata amou Naruto por muito tempo e todos já tinham percebido isso, Naruto por outro lado nunca havia notado, típico dele. Se havia alguma chance dos dois estarem apaixonados, Sakura queria dar um "empurrãozinho" para que tudo desse certo.

- Impossível Sakura, Hiashi-sama aguarda por... – Neji retrucava a rosada mas foi interrompido por uma tímida voz.

- N-Neji nii-san...e-eu...e-eu... e-estou com fome.- Hinata não fazia ideia do que falar, mas não queria voltar para casa, pelo menos não agora que poderia ficar um pouco mais com um certo loiro de olhos azuis.

Os olhos de Sakura brilharam " Isso! Com certeza alguma coisa aconteceu." Pensa a garota animada.

- Então vamos! Naruto você convidou, você paga!- Diz a rosada pegando a mão de Hinata e o braço de Naruto, puxando-os para o Ichiraku. Não era preciso puxar Neji, ele seguiria Hinata de qualquer jeito.

- QUEEEEE?S-SAKURA-CHAN – Diz o garoto espantado ao ouvir " você convidou, você paga". "Gama-chan... Sinto muito mas você vai ficar vazio denovo..." Pensa o garoto.

Chegando no Ichiraku, eles se sentaram na seguinte ordem: Neji, Hinata, Sakura e Naruto. Apesar de Sakura querer deixar Naruto ao lado da Hinata, ela precisava ficar perto da amiga para não parecer óbvio de mais o que ela estava tentando fazer.

Eles fizeram seus pedidos, um pouco depois Kiba chegou e se juntou a eles, tinha acabado de receber alta e sabia que eles voltariam hoje da missão. Não era difícil de imaginar que pelo menos o Naruto estaria no Ichiraku Lámen.

Eles começaram a comer e a conversa foi fluindo aos poucos. Estavam todos animados, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupados, nenhum demostrava, mas em suas mentes o garoto de olhos cor de ônix os atormentava. Destruir Konoha e reconstruir o clã com Hinata não eram assuntos fáceis de esquecer, mas nada foi comentado.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Em um esconderijo um pouco mais afastado, Sasuke, Suigetsu e Juugo se preparavam para sair novamente, mais desta vez em direção à Konoha.

Suigetsu e Juugo no início foram contra, pois o poderio militar de Konoha era muito grande e provavelmente o time de resgate da Hinata já teria avisado a Hokage. Mas aos poucos o instinto destrutivo de Suigetsu começou a falar mais alto, assim eram 2 contra 1 e Juugo cedeu.

- Meus planos foram adiantados, vamos armar uma emboscada para prender grande parte desse poderio de Konoha. Sequestraremos novamente a Hinata e em seguida destruiremos aquela cidade. – Diz Sasuke numa voz calma e sombria.

- Não está indo longe de mais Sasuke? E quanto a Karen? – Interroga Juugo

- Karen provavelmente deve estar morta, apenas a esqueça. Conseguirei minha vingança com ou sem vocês.

Nenhum dos dois responderam, apenas seguiram Sasuke que já estava indo em direção a cidade.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Está faltando um pouco de emoção, mais está também era uma parte sem graça e necessária a fic ok? Quero fazer mais alguma coisa de Naruhina... Será que dá?

Bjos e continuem acompanhando.


End file.
